In recent years, vehicles equipped with a power supply device and using its electric power to drive a motor, such as electric cars, hybrid cars, fuel cell cars, and the like, have been attracting attention as environmentally-friendly cars.
In such a vehicle, employing an externally chargeable configuration has also been under consideration. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-154307 discloses a hybrid electric car including a battery that is chargeable by external charging means, a drive motor that can drive wheels using electric power from the battery, control means controlling operation of the motor, and an internal combustion engine directly or indirectly used to drive the wheels.
To extend travel distance that can be achieved by charged electric power, it is necessary to increase the capacity of a power storage device. However, increasing the capacity of a power storage device results in an increase in cost and an increase in the weight of a vehicle, leading to bad mileage. Therefore, it is desirable to match the capacity of a battery to a usage pattern of a purchasing user.
Specifically, since travel distance per charge is not necessarily the same for each user of externally chargeable hybrid vehicles, there arises a desire to change the capacity of a mounted battery for each purchasing user. For example, it is conceivable to select optimal battery capacity based on the distance between a home and an office of the user.
However, preparing vehicles with various battery capacities results in an increase in manufacturing cost and difficult manufacturing management. Further, it is more preferable that the capacity of a battery owned by a user can be changed when there is a change in the user's usage environment because of a move, job transfer, or the like.
Disclosure of the Invention
One object of the present invention is to provide an on-vehicle equipment control system and a vehicle capable of easily changing battery capacity.
In summary, the present invention is an on-vehicle equipment control system, including: a battery pack configured to be attachable to and detachable from a vehicle and including a storage unit storing information; and a control device controlling on-vehicle equipment based on the information stored in the storage unit when the battery pack is connected to the vehicle, and controlling the on-vehicle equipment based on information other than the information stored in the storage unit when the battery pack is not connected to the vehicle.
Preferably, the control device controls charge and discharge of the battery pack based on the information stored in the storage unit.
Preferably, the on-vehicle equipment control system further includes a cooling device cooling the battery pack. The control device controls the cooling device based on the information stored in the storage unit.
Preferably, the on-vehicle equipment control system further includes a first battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment. The battery pack further includes a second battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment. The control device causes the on-vehicle equipment to perform control related to the first battery and control related to the second battery based on the information stored in the storage unit.
More preferably, the control device performs processing related to the first battery and the second battery based on a prescribed control constant, and changes the control constant based on the information read from the storage unit.
Preferably, the control device determines whether or not the battery pack is an authorized product based on the information read from the storage unit.
Preferably, the battery pack further includes a battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment, and a cooling device cooling the battery.
According to another aspect, the present invention is an on-vehicle equipment control system, including: a battery pack having a connection unit for attachably and detachably connecting to a vehicle; a shape detection unit provided to the vehicle for detecting a shape of the connection unit; and a control device controlling on-vehicle equipment based on a detection result of the shape detection unit.
Preferably, the control device controls charge and discharge of the battery pack based on the detection result of the shape detection unit.
Preferably, the on-vehicle equipment control system further includes a cooling device cooling the battery pack. The control device controls the cooling device based on the detection result of the shape detection unit.
Preferably, the on-vehicle equipment control system further includes a first battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment. The battery pack further includes a second battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment. The control device causes the on-vehicle equipment to perform control related to the first battery and control related to the second battery based on the detection result of the shape detection unit.
More preferably, the control device performs processing related to the first battery and the second battery based on a prescribed control constant, and changes the control constant based on the detection result of the shape detection unit.
Preferably, the battery pack further includes a battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment, and a cooling device cooling the battery.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, provided is a vehicle configured such that a battery pack having a connection unit connecting to the vehicle is attachable and detachable from the vehicle, including a control device controlling on-vehicle equipment based on information read from the battery pack when the battery pack is connected to the vehicle, and controlling the on-vehicle equipment based on information stored in the vehicle when the battery pack is not connected to the vehicle.
Preferably, the control device controls charge and discharge of the battery pack based on the information read from the battery pack.
Preferably, the vehicle further includes a cooling device cooling the battery pack. The control device controls the cooling device based on the information read from the battery pack.
Preferably, the vehicle further includes a first battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment. The battery pack further includes a second battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment. The control device causes the on-vehicle equipment to perform control related to the first battery and control related to the second battery based on the information read from the battery pack.
More preferably, the control device performs processing related to the first battery and the second battery based on a prescribed control constant, and changes the control constant based on the information read from the battery pack.
Preferably, the control device determines whether or not the battery pack is an authorized product based on the information read from the battery pack.
Preferably, the battery pack further includes a battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment, and a cooling device cooling the battery.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, provided is a vehicle configured such that a battery pack having a connection unit connecting to the vehicle is attachable and detachable from the vehicle, including: a shape detection unit provided to the vehicle for detecting a shape of the connection unit; and a control device controlling on-vehicle equipment based on a detection result of the shape detection unit.
Preferably, the control device controls charge and discharge of the battery pack based on the detection result of the shape detection unit.
Preferably, the vehicle further includes a cooling device cooling the battery pack. The control device controls the cooling device based on the detection result of the shape detection unit.
Preferably, the vehicle further includes a first battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment. The battery pack further includes a second battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment. The control device causes the on-vehicle equipment to perform control related to the first battery and control related to the second battery based on the detection result the shape detection unit.
More preferably, the control device performs processing related to the first battery and the second battery based on a prescribed control constant, and changes the control constant based on the detection result of the shape detection unit.
Preferably, the battery pack further includes a battery supplying electric power to the on-vehicle equipment, and a cooling device cooling the battery.
According to the present invention, battery capacity of a power supply device for a vehicle can be easily changed. Further, optimal battery capacity can be determined for each user.